That Time of the Month
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: Uhura’s been acting strange lately, and Spock becomes concerned. He decides to confront her about it. The results are more than satisfactory for the Vulcan. I own nothing! Rated T for hormonaly girl things. Assuming Spock and Uhura never kissed in movie09
1. Chapter 1

That Time of the Month

Summary: Uhura's been acting strange lately, and Spock becomes concerned. He decides to confront her about it. The results are more than satisfactory for the Vulcan.

A/N- Hello! It's been a while. I've seen the new Star Trek Movie about 5 times now, maybe more, and have fallen in love with the amazinness that is Sphura. This story was inspired by…obvious experiences! Hehe, hope you like it!

Disclaimer- Wouldn't it be freaky if I was J.J Abrams writing this story, then I could be like, I OWN EVERYTHING!!! But I am not, so I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about a month since the official start of the Enterprise's mission. Spock had been observing Lt. Uhura very carefully. Over the past three days, a change in attitude had occurred. She was very angry, Spock could tell. She was incredibly irritated with the words in front of her, and Spock could see no reason why. She had also seemed very easily irked lately, and while usually she left the room only once, for lunch, the past few days she had taken to leaving approximately every four hours, always taking a bag that she had been carrying around with her lately. Spock didn't say anything, of course, but was incredibly curious as to why her behavior had changed lately.

It wasn't until the next day that Spock began to worry about Uhura. The day had been uneventful, and the crew had been talking to each other to pass the time. Uhura was translating documents that were stored in the archives, as Spock had observed, and was working quietly as the rest of the crew chatted. About ten minutes into the start of the conversation, a sniffing could be heard from the station where Uhura was sitting. The crew looked at her, and she turned around, revealing tears that were slowly pouring down her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just-the text I was-translating was very sad-I'll be right back." She said, and walked abruptly out of the room, taking her bag with her. She did not return for an hour, and when she did, she looked annoyed again. Spock was now concerned, and thought about confronting her about it. He decided to do so after the work day had ended, and they would be free to talk in privacy.

The day dragged on slowly, and when it was finally over, Uhura was out of the room before Spock could ask her to have a talk with him. He did not see her for the rest of the night, and became so intrigued that he found himself outside the door of her apartment. He wasn't sure whether to disturb her or not, but he supposed that if something was wrong, someone had to know about it. He knocked.

It was a minute before the door opened, and the green-skinned Orion girl opened the door instead of Uhura, who he had hoped would open the door.

"Lt Gaila?" Spock asked. She nodded.

"May I see Lt. Uhura?" Spock asked. Gaila raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Commander, she's unable to talk right now." She answered.

"May I inquire as to what's wrong?" Spock asked again.

"She's…having a rough time. I'll let her know you were here." Gaila said. Spock nodded, and began walking away. Gaila shut the door behind him.

He was sitting in his own room, meditating, when the doorbell rang. He got up, reluctantly, to answer it. He was met face to face with Lt. Uhura.

"Gaila said you wanted to see me, Commander?" Spock was surprised at her quickness, but didn't show it of course.

"Uhm, yes I did. I noticed that lately you have been acting a bit strange. I was just going to make sure that nothing was wrong. Please, come inside." Spock said. Uhura smiled and walked inside. Spock motioned to her to sit down, and did the same.

"Is everything alright, Lt.?" Spock asked. Uhura blushed, and looked at the floor.

"Yes, Spock, everything is fine." Spock was not convinced.

"Are you quite sure, Lt.? I have noticed recently that you have experienced angry, irritation, and today you ran off of the bridge crying. You have also left the room more frequently than usual. Are you sure something is not troubling you?" He said.

"Yes. It's just…I'm…going through the cycle." Uhura said. Spock's eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion.

"The _Menstruation _cycle." She specified. Spock's eyebrows arched in comprehension.

"Ah. I see. I'm…sorry to have put you in this awkward situation." Spock said. Uhura stood up, and waved before walking to the door.

"Uhura." Spock called. She stopped, and turned around. "Before you leave, I was wondering what the text you were translating today said? You seemed to find it quite sad, and I was rather curious." Spock asked. Uhura blushed again.

"Actually sir, I never translated the text. It was incredibly faded, and I was having trouble reading it. I got rather emotional about it. I was afraid that I was an awful communications officer, and started crying." Uhura said. Spock's lips twitched downward in what was supposed to be a frown.

"That is illogical. For someone to think poorly of themselves because they are having trouble translating faded text is _highly_ illogical. You are the best communications officer I have met." Spock said.

"You obviously have never been a woman, Commander."

"Obviously."

"I know it's illogical. But I can't help how I feel. My body is telling me something that's not true. It's hormonal." Uhura explained. Spock was quiet.

"The Menstruation cycle is a troublesome thing. It must be an awful thing to deal with." Spock said. Uhura smiled and walked back to Spock.

"There is _one _good thing that comes from it though." She said. Spock cocked his head.

"It it's going to make me do I've wanted to do for a long time." Uhura said, and took Spock's face in her hands. Slowly, she placed her lips over his, and kissed him. Spock stood still for a few seconds, but after a while he put his hands around her waist, and kissed her back. They kissed for a few minutes until Uhura broke away for air. Spock had the smallest grin on his face, barely even a difference from earlier.

"Perhaps the Menstruation cycle is less troublesome that I first thought." He said before Uhura's lips crashed down on his again.

Uhura's time of the month quickly became a noted event on Spock's calendar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Fluffy, no? I'm pretty sure that Gaila wasn't assigned to the Enterprise, but she is in my story. I hope Spock stayed in character; it's especially hard when you're a human girl writing about a male Vulcan, but hey! Please leave me a review because as everyone knows they are made of sunshiny goodness! Thanks for reading and no flames because this is my first Star Trek story. Constructive criticism is always good though!


	2. Author's Note

Chapter 2: Author's Note

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me! I just wanted to address a few comments I've been getting.

So, this story I guess is an AU because Gaila is in it, and Spock has an apartment and things like that. Also, I am assuming that Uhura and Spock never kissed after the destruction of Vulcan because it wouldn't work in my story, so this is an AU story.

Second, a lot of people have been commenting that there probably would be medicine for periods by the time of Star Trek. Well, yeah, maybe, but I wrote the story to be funny, so in MY story, there isn't yet medicine to help the symptoms of periods. So, I just wanted to say those things.

Well, thanks again for reading this Author's Note and the story, and please continue to review with HAPPY HAPPPY comments, or constructive criticism. No flames please! Okay, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
